bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Kūgo Ginjō
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta | data = | miejsce = Naruki, Świat Ludzi | wynik = Ichigo i Uryū zwyciężają. | strona1 = *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida | strona2 = *Kūgo Ginjō † | wojska1 = *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo Ishida: *Broń duchowa *Hirenkyaku | wojska2 = *Szermierka *Wzmocniony Fullbring (Cross of Scaffold: Bankai) *Zwiększona szybkość | szkody1 = Ichigo zostaje lekko ranny. | szkody2 = Kūgo umiera. }} Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Kūgo Ginjō jest walką pomiędzy Ichigo a Ginjō. Prolog Po tym jak Ichigo stracił Fullbring i zyskał moce Shinigami, zjawili się pozostali członkowie Xcution, którzy chcieli mocy Kurosakiego. Po otrzymaniu mocy, Yukio przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu rozdzielił wrogów z sojusznikami. Ichigo z Ishidą trafił na Ginjō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 463, strony 1-12 Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Ishida mówi o odznace Wymiar który stworzył im Yukio wyglądem przypomina Karakurę. Kūgo mówi, że wybrał to miejsce aby łatwiej im było walczyć jeden na jednego. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Uryū Ishida i oznajmia, że jednak jest dwóch na jednego. Kurosaki pyta go, czy nie jest ranny, na co on odpowiada, że Rukia wcześniej go podleczyła. Następnie mówi, że kiedy wrócili z Soul Society domyślił się, że musiał być wcześniej jakiś inny Przedstawiciel Shinigami, który prawdopodobnie zniknął bez śladu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464, strony 4-10 [[Plik:Ep365 Getsuga Kugo.png|thumb|left|190px|Ginjō wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō]] Podczas gdy Ishida i Kurosaki chowają się pośród budynków, Ginjō strzela pociskami i próbuje ich znaleźć. Uryū odkrywa, że ataki Kūgo połączyły się z Reiatsu Ichigo. Kurosaki pyta go, czy ma jakiś plan, kiedy Ishida chce wytłumaczyć to co odkrył, chłopak wychodzi do walki. Ichigo ładuje Getsugę Tenshō, kiedy wystrzeliwuje ją Ginjō. Kurosaki jest zdziwiony, kiedy Uryū atakuje od tyłu strzałami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 470, strony 6-16 thumb|right|190px|Kūgo wyjawia prawdę o odznace Kūgo i Ichigo nacierają na siebie. Ginjō oznajmia Kuroskiemu, że Tsukishima nie żyje i pyta się po co walczy, skoro wszyscy niedługo powinni wrócić do normalności. Następnie pyta chłopaka po co dano mu Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Twierdzi, że prawdziwym zadaniem odznaki jest ograniczanie i obserwowanie Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Mówi, że osobą za to odpowiedzialną jest Jūshirō Ukitake. Kurosaki aktywuje Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 473, strony 12-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 474, strony 5-18 thumb|left|190px|Wymiar zostaje zniszczony W tej samej chwili pozostali obserwują wymiar w którym walczy Ichigo. Rukia jest zdziwiona, że istnieje taka struktura, której nie mogą zniszczyć kapitanowie. Nagle wymiar pęka i wyłania się Ichigo w nowym Bankai. Kurosaki stwierdza, że wydało mu się dziwne to co powiedział Ukitake, ale zaufał mu, ponieważ jest od niego mądrzejszy, a gdyby chciał go ogłupić, zrobiłby to tak, by Ichigo się nie zorientował. Nagle Kūgo aktywuje Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 475, strony 2-17 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo tnie Ginjō Ichigo mówi, że zapomniał, że Ginjō też jest Przedstawicielem Shinigamim. Kūgo potwierdza i mówi, że posiada wewnętrznego Hollowa jak Kurosaki. Oboje nacierają na siebie, lecz kiedy Ginjō wystrzeliwuje wiązkę energii, Ichigo zatrzymuje ją ręką i przecina przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 476, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Riruka ratuje Ichigo przed Tsukishimą Kūgo próbuje jeszcze walczyć do momentu, gdy Kurosaki przecina jego miecz i ten upada na ziemię. Ginjō zastanawia się, czy jeśli by przybyli w innej kolejności, to czy ich punkt widzenia byłby taki sam. Niespodziewanie od tyłu Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo, jednak w jego obronie staje Rukia. Na jej klatce piersiowej pojawia się znak w kształcie litery "H" i wyskakuje Riruka, która zostaje przecięta. Mówi Shūkurō, że jest głupkiem. Kiedy mężczyzna krzyczy by Kūgo nie umierał, dziewczyna tłumaczy, że Ginjō ich uratował, ale sam został uratowany przez Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 477, strony 4-17 Następstwa thumb|right|190px|Moe zabiera Tsukishimę Jakiś czas potem, Tsukishima rozpacza po śmierci Ginjō i ma do niego pretensje, że nie nauczył go co zrobić kiedy ten umrze. Riruka budzi się w Sklepie Urahary i zostaje poinformowana, że nikt poza nią nie przeżyłManga Bleach; Rozdział 478, strony 1-15 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Ginjō Kiedy Kisuke woła ją na śniadanie, tej nie ma w pokoju. Ichigo wybiera się do Soul Society by odzyskać ciało Ginjō. Shinji Hirako, który jest teraz kapitanem 5 Oddziału, pyta go, czy jest tego pewien. Kurosaki odpowiada, że jego rodzinie i przyjaciołom nic nie jest, więc nie ma powodu do żalu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 1-15 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Kūgo Ginjō Kategoria:Walki